


Always His and Never Yours

by darkly_poetic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always His and Never Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970564) by [JCRGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl). 



You can break all my my bones.  
And take away my phone.

You can say that my loved ones are no good.  
And make me eat cause I should.

You can rape me till I scream.  
And torture me worse than I have ever seen.

You can clean me cause you say I'm tainted.  
Though truly I am painted.

Painited with an ownership you refuse to see.  
Cause there is something that will always be.

That I don't belong intirely to myself.  
But also to someone else.

A green eyed angel that also belongs to me.  
So you might as well set me free.

Cause I will always be...  
His and never yours.


End file.
